Outside
by FantasyGirl1
Summary: Songfic: Draco beschreibt die Gefühle die er Harry gegenüber empfindet (wie so viele andere auch mag ich Summarys nich)


Eine kleine Songfic zur Weihnachtszeit (passt zwar nicht wirklich aber na ja)

Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören J. K. Rowling und das Lied „Outside" ist von Staind (eines meiner Lieblingslieder… nur mal zur Info)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst ein Review, auch Kritik wird gern gesehen, solange sie konstruktiv ist.

Ach ja: Pairing und Story: Also D/H ; Tja Draco schreibt Harry wie er sich in Bezug auf ihn fühlt, ob er ihm das Geschriebene gibt? Tja… wer weiss... 

                        Fantasy :D

  
  
  
Outside

_And you, bring me to my knees _

_Again, all the times_

_I had to beg you please – in vain_

_All the times that I felt insecure _

_For you, and I leave my_

_Burdens__ out the door_

Immer wenn ich dich ansehe und du mich ansiehst fühle ich, wie sehr du mich hasst.   
Ich weiß es.   
Ich fühle es.   
Ich sehe es.

Jedes Mal, immer wieder bringst du mich um, du merkst es nicht und ich zeige es nicht, aber ich zerbreche an jedem Blick den ich dir zuwerfe.

_But I'm on the outside_

_I'm looking in _

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_Cause inside your ugly _

_Your ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See to the real you_

Aber ich schaffe es nicht so wie du zu sein.

Ich wäre so gern du. Du bist beliebt, hast Freunde und es gibt Menschen die dich einfach mögen weil du Du selbst bist. 

Ich jedoch… ich werde gehasst… wenn ich Ich selbst bin, bin ich ein Niemand. Nur mein Name schütz mich davor komplett ein niemand zu werden, aber wie lange noch?

Doch ich merke das auch du dunkle Seiten hast, ich fühle es in deinen Blicken, dass du dich danach sehnst mal allein zu sein… aber willst du das wirklich? Willst du so wie ich sein? Nein, dafür bist du zu fröhlich… 

_All the timest hat I felt like_

_This won't end_

_Was for you_

_And I taste what I could never have_

_It's from you_

_All the times that I've tried,_

_My intentions,_

_Full of pride_

_But I waste more time than anyone_

All der Schmerz den ich fühlte, als ich dachte diese Qual würde nie aufhören, war wegen dir.   
Ich probierte eine verbotene Frucht, aber ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld.

Ich war so voller Stolz und Ehre und dann kamst du und hast „Nein" zu mir gesagt, du hast mich gebrochen und dafür liebe ich dich noch mehr, du hast das getan was ich mir nie getrauen würde.  
Du hast „Nein" zu einem Malfoy gesagt.

Und ich verschwende jede Sekunde mit Gedanken an dich, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass du nicht so fühlst.

_But I'm on the outside_

_I'm looking in _

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_Cause inside your ugly _

_Your ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See to the real you_

Ich fühle mich so allein. So verlassen.

Ich kann nur zusehen, wie ich langsam vergehe, wie eine Blume, kann nichts dagegen tun.  
Ich komme einfach nicht zu dir durch.  
Und obwohl ich weiß dass du nicht so fühlst, kann ich in deinen Augen lesen, dass du bist wie ich.  
Ich wünsche dir, dass du es besser hast als ich.

_All the times that I've cried,_

_All This wasted_

_It's all inside_

_And I feel all this pain_

_Stuffed it down_

_It's back again and_

_I lie here in bed _

_All alone, I can't mend_

_-but I feel_

_Tomorrow will be o.k. _

Ich habe so oft geweint, und so viel an dich verschwendet.

All diese Gefühle in mir drin.  
Ich fühle die Schmerzen, aber unterdrücke sie.

Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe breche ich unter deinen Blicken zusammen, aber ich setzte mein Pokerface auf und lasse mir nichts anmerken.  
Ich versuche dich zu vergessen und einige Augenblicke lang funktioniert es, bis ich irgendetwas sehe, was mich an dich erinnert und alles wieder über mich hereinbricht.

Jetzt liege ich hier und schreibe dir dies.  
Ich bin allein und fühle mich schrecklich, die Gedanken an dich zerreißen mich innerlich.  
Ich fühle so viel auf einmal und weiß nicht was ich dagegen tun kann.

Ich lebe einfach jeden Tag weiter, denn der Gedanke an dich hält mich lebendig und doch bringt er mich gleichzeitig um.   
Aber ich warte auf Morgen und ich weiß Morgen werde ich mich besser fühlen

                        Zumindest bis ich dich wieder sehe.

_But I'm on the outside_

_I'm looking in_

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_Cause inside your ugly_

_Your ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See to the real you_


End file.
